Quien juega con fuego
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: harry y draco discuten como de costumbre en el pasillo, snape los castiga, pero hay algo extraño, ¿tregua?, eso era demasiado...
1. Chapter 1

Quien juega con fuego...

CapМtulo 1 ¿Tregua?

-Potter, ¿por qué rayos te cruzaste en mi camino?- dice el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, hay más pasillos por los cuales puedes hacerles lucir tu desagradable presencia.

-Hasta aquí has llegado- poniendo un brazo en la pared y acorralando al moreno en ella.

-No serás tú quien me prohiba el paso, si lo haces Snape nos castigará a ambos.

-Inventaré alguna excusa, por mientras me divertiré aquí contigo, fastidiándote, San Potter de los caídos.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo Malfoy, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Te crees muy importante verdad?

-Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el complejo de héroe personificado, no debería ser al contrario.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué no han entrado a la clase?- pregunta Snape abriendo la puerta del aula.

-Bueno yo...- dice Harry.

-Hemos decidido hacer una tregua- dice Draco.

-Extraño, debería ser eso cierto, Sr Potter- dice con sarcasmo y una mirada inquisidora.

-Ah, bueno, pues verá...

-Están detenidos los dos, se han ganado un castigo, ahora entren- agitando la capa.

-Esta me la debes Potter.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy.

-Me senté rapidamente en un baco vacío, pero estaba tan lleno que con el compañero que fui a parar fue Malfoy.

-¿Tanto me extrañas que apartas un banco para mí?

-Eso quisieras.

-La poción de hoy es simple, incluso para quienes son un desastre de principio a fin- dice mirando a Harry- cuánto lo odiaba.

-Aquí en la mesa están los ingredientes y, en la pizarra las instrucciones. Después que la terminen la revisaré y luego quiero un ensayo detallado sobre cada ingrediente, sus otros usos, origen y con ejemplos.

-Es fácil, incluso para ti Potter.

-No me interesa discutir contigo ahora Malfoy, si es posible ignora mi presencia.

-Pierde cuidado que lo haré.

-Malfoy es un cretino insoportable.

.Potter es un maldito desgraciado.

-Cortar raíces, revolver el caldero, el líquido por aquí, otro para allá... la poción tomó un color azul, cremosa y espesa.

-Snape fue revisando puesto por puesto, la mayoría habían logrado la textura perfecta o más bien lo que se esperaba.

-No se olviden del informe que le he pedido, es para mañana tempano, no se aceptan retrasos.

-Sr Malfoy, Sr Potter están castigados, deberán limpiar la sala, sin magia, a ver si aprenden a mentir mejor y que quede reluciente- saliendo de la sala con las varitas de ambos (n/a creo que le dolía un poco castigar a su ahijado más que mal es su padrino)

-Por tu culpa Malfoy estamos castigados- tomando una cubeta y un trapo para limpiar el piso.

-Empieza a limpiar si quieres terminar antes de la cena.

-Pronto, me suena a noche.

-Noche me suena a romance.

-Algo de lo cual careces.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Alguien que ha besado una vez y ha poloeado una vez no es una basta experiencia.

-En cambio tú si sabes bastante no.

-Más que tú- con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces guardate tu basta experiencia que no me interesa.

-Ahhh, San Potter se ha ofendido, alguien venga a salvarme.

-Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, le había colmado la poca paciencia que aún tenía- ¡Cállate Malfoy!!- se abalanzó a él cayendo ambos al piso, revolcándose, a ver quien pegaba más o tenía el control de la pelea. La respiración entrecortada, labios entreabiertos, el sudor mezclado con colonia. No supo "cuando", ni "cómo", pero el rubio lo estaba besando.

-¡Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando!

-¿Dónde terminaba el odio y comenzaba el amor?

-Fue un instante pasional, el cien por uno, la apuesta a perder.

-No juegues con fuego...

-¿Qué podría perder?

-Más de lo que tú crees...

continuará...


	2. No hables lo que no debes

Capítulo 2 No hables lo que no debes...

Draco y Harry seguían en lo suyo, besándose al desborde, luchando por ser el dominante de la situación... atrás había quedado esa absurda pelea... pero...

-No estaba pololeando con Ginny- el típico remordimiento de conciencia, la poca que le estaba quedando.

-Draco detente- tratando de zafarse.

-No lo haré- continuando con la camisa.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

-Detente.

-Alguien sorpresivamente abre la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Snape.

-Padrino- dice Draco levantándose encima de Harry.

-Profesor Snape- rayos la mala pata, ahora castigado hasta que termine Hogwharts, qué hice Dios para merecer esto...

-Estábamos limpiando como usted dijo- se apresuró a decir el rubio.

-Limpiándole los labios y sacándole la camisa a Potter, pero que trabajo más laborioso, más bien limpieza- dice con sarcasmo.

El moreno intenta caminar cuando se resbala con un resto de jabón que estaba en el suelo y cae una botella en su boca... lamentablemente estaba abierta, lamentablemente la poción que lo condenaría.

-Dígame Sr. Potter es cierto lo que dice Malfoy.

-No- responde espontáneamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que estaban haciendo entonces?- paseando de un lado a otro.

-Estábamos besándonos- se tapó la boca- maldición pensó para a sus adentros, no porqué yo.

-¿Quién fue el que provocó todo esto?

-Malfoy- ahora si que era hombre muerto, o más bien adolescente muerto, si Ginny se enteraba de esto lo mandaría a freir monos a al África y Draco antes lo mataría y ni siquiera podría salvar al mundo mágico de Voldemort.

-Potter, no hables lo que no debes- dijo malfoy con una mirada claramente de pocos amigos.

-Que no diga qué, Malfoy.

-Cosas que no vienen al caso.

-Suena interesante, hay algo más que no se haya dicho, Potter.

-Nada más profesor.

-Como veo no han hecho nada de lo que yo les pedí, en consecuencia cancelaré sus salidas a Hogsmade durante un mes- levantó la mano al notar que Draco iba a reclamar- sin excepciones.

-Esta me las pagarás Potter, ya lo verás.

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy, cuando quieras ajustamos cuentas.

-Te espero mañana en el campo de quiddith, esto no se quedará así- antes de irse besa fugazmente en los labios al moreno.

Harry se queda como embobado viendo cómo se iba ese Draco que desconocía por completo... maldita veritaserum, ahora tengo un duelo, castigado por un mes, un profesor que me odia y una novia a quien debo inventar una excusa por mi retraso... trágame tierra si pudieras...

Y ahora qué haría... pues regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hola amigos.

-Harry estás pálido, ¿te hizo algo el hurón?

-Nada que no le haya pedido- maldición debería frenar sus palabras o sino quedaría hasta sin consuelo.

-¿Qué dijiste?, cuéntame- dice Ginny.

-Estábamos en el aula de Pociones, comenzando a limpiar, Malfoy me provocó diciendo que yo no tenía experiencia y él era un sabio , entonces caímos al suelo peleándonos y luego...

-¿Luego qué?... con una venita en la frente.

-Nos besamos- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué besaste a quién?... repite lo que dijiste.

-Malfoy y yo nos besamos en el aula de Pociones y si Snape no entra habríamos tenido sexo- completó la frase para luego taparse la boca.

-Harry James Potter Evans vete al infierno- lo abofeteó y se fue llorando al cuarto de chicas.

-Esta si que no la pasará por alto- dice Hermione.

-Maldita veritaserum, porqué tenía que beber esa poción...

-Ron... escucha...

-Ya escuché suficiente, si no quieres a mi hermana quédate con el hurón, pero olvídate que existo- se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Harry estaba más solo que la una, con un duelo con su peor enemigo, más bien el segundo, un amigo que lo detesta, una novia amargada y el recuerdo en su piel de ese demonio que le había arebatado la poca paz que conservaba.

No juegues con fuego, no hables lo que no debes... deberás aprender a mantener la boca cerrada sino quieres perder más de lo que ya has perdido.

Snape se aprovechó de la poción, Ginny también, estaba perdido, ahora si le preguntaban qué era Draco para él... le diría quizás... besa muy rico, quiero tenerlo para mí... me gusta...

Oh no, ahora si que se iba a acabar el mundo, no podría dormir esta noche pensando en el Slytherin, en su ex-novia y en su amigo pelirrojo herido.

No debería jugar con fuego o se quemaría... la mecha se había encendido y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Draco... si no lo besaba moriría de ansiedad.

Para dejar de pensar estupideces, según él, salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de hogwharts sin su capa de invisibilidad- vaya descuido.

Vaya iluso, no sabía quien lo esperaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

-Potter, desobedeciendo las reglas como siempre- dice el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

--Malfoy, no te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿Es una amenaza?, huy que miedo- dice con ironía.

Podría ser peor su día, estaba que creía tener una maldición.

-Mañana te haré polvo, Potter, por no mantener tu boca cerrada.

-Vete al demonio- se intenta ir.

El rubio lo toma del brazo fuertemente y lo estampa contra la pared plantándole un beso de esos que dejan sin aire.

-No juegues con fuego, Malfoy- recobrando el aliento.

-Jugaremos hasta que me canse, buenas noches.

Harry avanzó unos pasos, pero resbaló con un casco que estaba tirado en el piso, cayendo encima de Draco, luego para rematar una tabla de madera cayó desde una repisa dejando a un moreno inconsciente, sobre su ex némesis.

¿Podría ser peor?...

continuará...


	3. Interferencias Provocadas

Capítulo 3 "Interferencias Provocadas"

-Potter... despierta-decía Malfoy que estaba incomodo por la posición en que se encontraba- ¡accio varita!- no pasaba nada- ¡accio varita!- de nuevo nada- le cayó la teja que su padrino se había quedado con ambas varitas- tendré que hacerlo a lo "muggle"- con una mano tomó la tabla de un extremo y la fue corriendo hasta dejarla completamente en els uelo y luego fue él que quedo sobre el moreno, entonces...

Una luz encandiló sus ojos...

-¡Malfoy!- dijo Hermione, prefecta que estaba de turno esa noche.

-Sangre-sucia- no te entrometas en esto- dándole la espalda observando al pelinegro que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? - sacando su varita y amenazando al rubio.

-Nada, además puedes ver que no tengo mi varita, no atacarías a alguien que no se puede defender ¿o si?

-Lárgate, ya bastante has molestado por hoy- baja la varita y toma al pelinegro pasando un brazo por el cuello.

-Dile cuando se despierte que ande con cuidado, que no olvide lo de mañana o le pesará- camina hasta perderse por un pasillo.

-Harry abría los ojos despacio, viendo todo borroso- sólo vislumbró la puerta de entrada a la torre gryffindor y la sala común. El fuego de la chimenea ardía con voracidad y la castaña se sentó a su lado, esperando a que saliera de ese trance.

-Herm, ¿qué me ha pasado?... pregunta tomándose la frente.

-Has jugado con fuego y si no te detienes te quemarás- te encontré en un pasillo con Malfoy encima tuyo- ¿me podrías explicar lo que sucedió?

-Ni yo mismo lo se- encogiéndose de hombros- ¿cómo está Ginny?

-Triste, lloró toda la tarde en el cuarto, lo que le dijiste, te pasaste.

-¿Qué dije?

-Que Malfoy y tú se besaron el la sala de pociones durante el castigo y si no hubiera entrado el Profesor Snape habrían tenido sexo.

-Harry se puso rojo como el cabello de su ex-amigo- ese Malfoy me quiere volver loco- dijo justificándose.

-Estabas bajo el efecto veritaserum, así que fue imposible mentir, ¿qué pasa entre Malfoy y tú?- pregunta enojada.

-Nada, no pasa nada- menos mal que había terminado el efecto o qué disparate más habría dicho.

-Lo único que falta que me digas es que te gusta.

-Me gusta- dijo el moreno inconscientemente.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, o sea si, no se.

-¿Qué harás con Ron?

-Hablaré con él- se levante del sillón y sube la escalera que conduce ala habitación de chicos- gracias Herm.

-Apenas puso un pie en la piesa su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra la muralla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermana?- dice ofuscado- ¿la dejaste de querer?

-Ron, si me sigues asfixiando no podré decirte- ahogado.

-Ron lo soltó y esperaba una explicación sobre lo que dijo en la tarde.

-Yo quiero a Ginny, la quiero mucho.

-¿Pero no la amas?, amas al hurón, amas a ese desgraciado proyecto de mortífago que te ha fastidiado la vida durante todos estos años.

-Si lo dices en ese tono pareces un novio celoso... Malfoy no me interesa.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?

-Porqué me besó, me tomó por sorpresa, desprevenido, eso es todo, créeme amigo, hermano, no hay nada.

-Si le haces daño a mi hermana te mataré.

-Lo se Ron- no quiero morir tan joven, al menos no virgen.

-El pelirrojo al menos se le habían bajado un poco los humitos de la cabeza, pero era mejor no presionar, ir despacio por las piedras o si no sería hombre muerto.

El pelinegro abrió la cama y de repente notó que algo le faltaba- ¡accio varita!- no pasaba nada- la cruda realidad... la varita la tenía Snape, por lo que tendría que ir a pedirla en la mañana, con lo mal que se llevaban, ni modo, no le quedaba de otra.

-Intentaba dormir y ahí estaba... la figura de Draco en su cabeza, besándolo, desabotonando los botones de su camisa... las caricias de su lengua, el placer que sentía con él y no con su polola... ¿desde cuando era Draco y no Malfoy?, debía ser una pesadilla, no podía estarle pasando a él, un problema más en la lista de espera (n/a podría sacer número por favor enseguida lo atenderán)... de renpente abrió los ojos y se quedó sentado en la cama- ¡EL DUELO!- con las ganas que tenía de verlo otra vez, sólo me está provocando, no puedo ser tan imbécil para caer en su vulgar trampa, es una serpiente venenosa, pero besa muy bien el condenado... ¿qué me está pasando?

En Slytherin...

-Ese maldito de Potter se las verá conmigo en la mañana, ya tengo todo planeado, no lograrás escapar de mí- con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios se duerme.

POR LA MAÑANA...

-Harry se despertó temprano, así que aprovechó de bañarse, vestirse e ir al despacho de Snape a buscar su varita.

DESPACHO DE SEVERUS SNAPE...

Harry tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- dice el profesor.

-Profesor Snape.

-Supongo que viene a buscar su varita, Sr, Potter- dice el profesor sin alzar la vista.

-Supone bien, profesor.

-Aquí está- saca de un cajón- el sábado no saldrá a Hogsmade, se quedará revisando unos pergaminos de primer año.

-Pensé que iba a ser peor- suspira.

-Si cree que es poco castigo, revise también los de segundo, he estado muy ocupado- puede retirarse.

-Siempre lograba fastidiarlo, y ésta no era la excepción- tragándose las palabras salió del despacho hecho una furia, y más encima tiene que asistir a un duelo con Malfoy.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hacia el Gran Comedor, no iría a un duelo sin al menos haber desayunado.

Ingresó al Gran Comedor sentándose al lado de Hermione, frente a Ron y al lado estaba Ginny, quien no lo miraba.

-Amigos es probable que no llegue a clases hoy, no se preocupen, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Esos asuntos se llaman Draco Malfoy- dijo Ginny.

-No- dijo el pelinegro- son personales- bebió jugo de calabazza y comía una tostada con mermelada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo Herm.

-Gracias, pero debo ir solo, estaré bien- ya me voy, nos vemos en la sala común- sale del lugar.

-Sigilosamente Draco se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor.

Harry llega hasta el campo de quidditch y detrás de él Draco.

-Comencemos- dijo el rubio.

-Que sea rápido Malfoy, no tengo todo el día para estar soportándote.

-Después no dirás eso, Potter, ya lo verás- se monta en la escoba, patea el suelo y se eleva.

-El pelinegro hace lo mismo y se eleva al cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy?- dice con tono enojado.

-Ya lo verás.

-Dímelo- acercándose-no quiero más misterios, ve al grano.

Draco no evadía la cercanía más bien se quedaba en su sitio, sin inmutarse ni perder el control.

-Te dije que me las pagarías, lo que dijiste en el aula de pociones, lo que pasó en el pasillo anoche, el castigo de no ir a hogsmade por un mes, no se quedará así.

-Mira como tiemblo- dice con burla el pelinegro- sólo amenazas, no haces nada más que hablar, eres un perdedor.

No había cosa peor que herir el orgullo de un hombre, no era cualquier hombre, lo único que hizo fue encender la mecha del odio y la venganza dentro del sly.

-Eres un desgraciado Potter, te odio.

-¿Eso era todo?, eres correspondido, yo te odio de igual manera o quizás más, así que me voy, tengo clases a las cuales asistir- desciende.

-Soy un perdedor, que sólo amenazo... la sangre le comenzó a hervir y se llenó de ira.

Mientras el gry estaba en el suelo, yendo hacia los vestidores, porque se había mojado con la niebla de la mañana y quería mojarse el rostro, anoche no había dormido como correspondía y le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-De un golpe el sly abre la puerta, sus ojos echaban chispas.

-¿Aún te falta algo por decir?- dice con burla.

-No me provoques Potter, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer- acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

-No te tengo miedo, ya te lo dije- sacando su varita.

-¡Expiliarmus!- se apresuró a decir el sly.

-La varita de Harry salió volando cayendo al suelo, cerca de la puerta.

-¡Diablos!- exclama el moreno.

-¿Qué sientes Potter?, estás desarmado, no puedes atacarme, estás en desventaja- dice con aire de suficiencia.

-No creas que sólo así me vas a detener, todavía tengo otros métodos y no me voy a dejar amedrentar por un loco como tú- acercándose cautelosamente.

-Si te acercas puedo matarte si es mi deseo.

-No lo harías, porqué me necesitas para seguir fastidiando a alguien, admítelo.

-No escucharé tus absurdas deducciones, suposiciones u otras, me tienes harto, si desapareces todo sería mejor.

-Mejor para tí, seguramente Voldemort te ascenderá de puesto si logras llevarle mi cabeza, te felicitará o te matará, quien lo sabe.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.

-¿Qué es lo que no se?

-No sabes nada de él.

-Eso no te incumbe, podrías dejarlo, traicionarlo y no lo haces.

-¿Por quién debería hacerlo?

-Contigo es imposible hablar, mejor me largo- dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Te dije que esto se acaba cuando yo lo diga, no cuando ya no quieras participar.

-¿Es una amenaza?, ¿una orden?- pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Aprenderás a obedecer si sabes lo que te conviene, o querrás que dañemos a la sangre-sucia, a la comadreja o a la weasly.

-No te dejaré.

-¿No me dejarás?- se acerca tanto que aprisiona con su cuerpo al moreno contra la pared- ¿qué es lo que harás para impedirlo?- susurrándole al oído.

-Te detendré, lo haré- poniendo resistencia.

-Sé que me deseas, porqué no lo admites, porqué no te dejas llevar por ese deseo- a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Porqué no estaría con alguien como tú, estar contigo es como jugar con fuego, no deseo quemarme...

-Ya estás jugando con fuego, ya estás quemándote lentamente- comienza a rozar los labios de Harry, despacio y éste los toma y se rinde al beso.

-Así comienza un juego desaforado entre estos dos grandes rivales...

-Ginny estaba preocupada y quería arreglar las cosas con su novio, así que como no lo encontró en los campos de quidditch, fue a los vestidores, escuchó ruidos extraños, gemidos, abrió la puerta y los vio... Draco encima de Harry en el suelo besándose con locura...

-El shock inicial no la dejaba reaccionar así que lo único que atinó hacer fue cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-Ambos chicos se levantaron, preguntándose quién los había visto... un pañuelo en el suelo en la puerta... con las iniciales de G.W grabadas en el borde...

-Gi...nny...-logró blabucear el moreno dejando caer el pañuelo al suelo- ahora si que no la contaba dos veces.

Las palabras de Ron agolpaban sus oídos...

-"Si le haces daño a mi hermana yo te mataré"... salió rapidamente de los vestidores, con varita en mano en busca de la pelirroja... pero lo que es tan evidente... ¿Habría alguna explicación creíble?... ésta si que estaba difícil...

El sly salió de los vestidores con una sonrisa triunfal... ésta partida la había ganado.

Continuará...


	4. En el baño de prefectos

Capítulo 4 "En el baño de Prefectos"...

-Harry corrió a toda velocidad en busca de Ginny. Fue al lago, no estaba, al baño de Mirttle la llorona.

-¿A quién buscas?- dice la chica fantasma.

-Busco a Ginny.

-Ella no está.

-Gracias- corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor, con la vaga esperanza de que Ron no supiera nada... estaba muy equivocado... nada menos entrar.

-Harry... ¡suplica por tu vida!

-Ron, basta- se adelanta Herm.

-No Hermione, te lo advertí...

-Ni siquiera sabes qué pasó y piensas matarlo.

-Me basta con ver a mi hermana destrozada para saber que fue él- sale.

-Antes que dijera "agua va" ya se había esfumado.

-Draco todo esto es tu culpa- la puerta del baño de prefectos... ¿cuál era la contraseña?

-Harry cuando te encuentre, juro que te mataré.

-"caricias del sol" y la puerta se abrió. Me quedaré un rato aquí hasta que pueda hablar con Ginny y explicarle...

-¿Explicarle qué?

-¿Tú?

-Esto es el baño de prefectos, yo soy prefecto, tú no, así que, quién está rompiendo las reglas.

-¿Qué has dicho Malfoy?, tengo a mi amigo detrás de mí que quiere hacerme polvo porqué su hermana ha malinterpretado las cosas y cuando quiero sólo un minuto de paz, resulta que apareces tú y la estropeas... estoy cansado de tus jueguitos, anda al grano y déjame tranquilo.

-Todavía no te das cuenta de lo que deseo... Potter- dice muy cerca de sus labios.

-Ni creas que me enredaré con alguien como tú.

-Ya lo has hecho o ¿por qué me estas tocando?, porqué no rechazas mis besos... ríndete al deseo, no lo pienses más.

-Se unieron en un beso desenfrenado y el rubio había comenzado a desvestir al pelinegro cuando...

-Debe de estar aquí- dice el pelirrojo.

-Harry no es prefecto, no puede entrar.

-Pero Malfoy si y de seguro estará con él.

-Porqué rayos debía ser tan listo en un momento como este- Harry cae al agua siendo empujado por Draco.

-"Caricias del sol" (ron: quien fue aquel que inventó esa clave tan ridícula) y la puerta se abre.

-Malfoy desnudo ya era demasiado para sus ojos.

-No me digas Weasly que han cambiado tus preferencias.

-No digas tonterias Malfoy- sale rojo y cierra la puerta.

-No está, pero juro que cuando lo encuentre lo haré polvo.

-Sólo fue una discusión, si te comportas de esa manera cualquiera creería que te gusta Harry.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sólo digo lo que veo.

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde para cenar.

-Me debes una Potter.

-Cállate Malfoy, mejor me largo- sale del agua, toma su ropa, cuando...

-Un momento- lo empuja nuevamente al agua y lo besa.

-¿Por qué rayos le gustaba que lo besara?. se ha acostumbrado acaso, o le empezaba a gustar de verdad... lo cual era probable, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo...

-Nos veremos el sábado y te juro que no lograrás escapar.

-De la mirada de Snape, jamás.

-Puedo ser más peligroso que él si me lo propongo.

-Eso está por verse, no me rendiré a ti.

-Lo harás, cederás, como todos.

-No soy como todos.

-Eso está por verse, ¿no tienes una novia a quien consolar?

-Ni se había acordado de ello- se vistió rapidamente y salió del baño de prefectos dejando a Draco vistiéndose- sé que no eres como todos- salió del baño.

-Ahora qué le diré a Ginny, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor- debería tener una conversación muy seria con su novia.

En el Gran Comedor...

Ron se devoraba todo lo que encontraba, estaba tan furioso, mientras que Hermione trataba de evitar un pelea y Ginny que apenas probaba bocado.

-Debes comer- le decía la castaña.

-No tengo hambre- le decía la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te hizo Harry?

-Eso es entre él y yo, no te metas.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo se, pero estoy grande para saber lo que es bueno y lo malo, yo lo resolveré.

-Harry dijo Herm.

-Ron se atragantó con el jugo que bebía, lo miraba con una cara de odio que pudo matarlo si lo deseaba, mientras Ginny esquivaba cualquier mirada del ojiverde.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Te espero en la sala común, no tardes- diciendo esto se levantó de la silla y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Ginny.

-Déjala Ron, ellos sabrán los problemas que tienen.

-Aguantándose la rabia se quedó sentado sin dirigirle la palabra a la castaña.

Sala Común Gryffindor...

-Ginny, yo, o sea, lo que viste hoy, no es lo que parece, no lo es.

-Me dirás que él estaba abusando de tí, no soy tonta, yo sé lo que vi.

-Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada. Él me acosa, no yo.

-Pero lo más bien que respondes a eso, ni te quejas.

-Ginny, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, yo te quiero.

-No fue eso lo que vi. Harry del tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás me has besado como lo besabas a él, nunca me tocabas como lo hacias con él, tú no me quieres, lo quieres a él, acéptalo de una vez.

-No es lo que yo quiero, no lo entiendes.

-Lo único que entiendo es que esto quedará hasta aquí y no te preocupes por mi hermano, no le diré nada- estaba por irse cuando el moreno le asujeta la mano.

-No quise hacerte daño.

-Eso lo se, pero cuando más tratas de evitarlo, más lo haces- suelta la mano del pelinegro.

-Cuando habia comenzado esto, nunca imaginó lo que esto conllevaría, ha perdido a su novia, su amigo lo odia y su amiga lo tolera al menos, pero pronto no lograría hacerlo... Ese Draco era un veneno poderoso que recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo, estaba ganando terreno y espacio dentro de su corazón, por más que oponía resistencia a ello, no podía escapar de ello.

Gran Comedor

-El príncipe de las serpientes sonreía por lo bajo, faltaba poco, pero había algo que lo inquietaba... si obtenía lo que estaba buscando, ¿podría dejarlo?... tratarlo como a los otros, simplemente como uno más... en el fondo sabía que no era como los demás... en el fondo tenía miedo, aunque eso lo ocultaba muy bien dentro de su corazón.

continuará...


	5. Sábado: arma de doble filo

Capítulo 5 "Sábado: arma de doble filo"

Aquellos sucesos había cesado. Ni siquiera cuando estaban en la misma clase se acercaba a miraba. Mientras tanto, las cosas entre Harry y Ron no mejoraban en nada.

Ginny seguía triste, ausente e intentaba toparse lo menos posible con el chico dorado.

Tensión, si, se respiraba en el aire, hasta que llegó el primer sábado-castigado-con-el-enemigo.

En Gryffindor...

-Harry, anímate, sólo es un mes- dice la castaña.

-Lo dices porqué no vas a estar sola toda la mañana y tarde con Snape y el venenoso de Malfoy.

-Mis condolencias, amigo- se pone una bufanda en el cuello- nos vemos a la tarde.

En Slytherin...

-Draco estaba listo, vestido y con alguna que otra día no muy santa cruzando por su cabeza, esta vez si que lo lograría, estaba seguro de ello (n/a si que confía en si mismo el muchacho)

-Harry salió de la Torre de Gryffindor hacia el despacho de Snape.

Toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dice el Profesor.

El gry ingresó al despacho, no muy de buena gana, además ahí estaba él, con una mirada intrigante y de que algo se traía entre manos.

-Revise los trabajos de primer año, sin ninguna excepción- dice arrastrando las palabras.

-Está bien, Profesor- dice el moreno tragándose su orgullo, aunque costara.

-Volveré en una hora, así que no se intenten matar o alguna mala idea o sino el castigo se triplicará.

-Padrino, tranquilo- dice Malfoy.

-Malfoy, revise los de segundo año, al igual que Potter- se levanta de la silla y sale del despacho.

-Ahora debes estar feliz, Potter.

-Tú, no me dirijas la palabra.

-¿Estás sensible?, Potter, o es que la Weasly te dejó.

-Qué no entendiste de malfoy-cierra-la-boca.

-¿Qué no has entendido tú?

-Cállate.

-Nadie me hace callar.

-Me tienes harto, qué es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz.

-Tú lo sabes.

-Eso no.

-Entonces, aguanta.

-Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Leer cada espantoso pergamino o fastidiarte?

-Molestarme.

-Si, mucho- dice con ironía- no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti salvador-del-mundo-mágico.

-Eso no es lo que parece. No has hecho otra cosa que acosarme cada vez que puedes.

-No te he oído quejar, dígamos, pelear cuando te "acoso".

-Prefirió no decir nada más y ponerse a revisar cada pergamino, o sino, se le alargaría un buen tiempo más y eso, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

No me mires así, que no respondo  
son tus labios el ángel de la tentación  
no me roces la piel como si nada  
que me ahogo en deseo y alucinación.

-¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Malfoy?

No me pongas a prueba, ya no  
te vas a arrepentir  
no me conoces  
no sabes lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No, no apagues la luz, es peligroso  
solos en la penumbra todo puede ser  
es la última vez que te lo pido  
o veremos desnudos el amanecer.

-No aguantó más, por más que se reprimió sus deseos, se levantó de la silla y tomó los labios del moreno con demanda exigiendo respuesta y ésta no se hizo esperar.

No seas cruel  
no sabes cómo te deseo  
y me hace daño  
saber que esto no puede ser  
O abrázame  
y olvida todo lo que he dicho  
pero no sigas así  
que ya no puedo más  
ya no más.

-Esto es un completo disparate.

-Pero lo estás compartiendo, ambos somos culpables.

Cómo puedo apagar todo este fuego  
si lo avivas con tu respiración  
si me besas, de ti no me despego  
y veremos desnudos el amanecer.

-Era un pasión que ya no tenía frenos, no sacaban nada con ocultarlo si lo único que hacian era tocarse y besarse hasta quedar agotados.

No seas cruel  
no sabes cómo me provocas  
y me hace daño  
saber que esto no puede ser  
O abrázame  
y embriágate con mi veneno  
pero no sigas así  
que ya no puedo más  
ya no más.

-No te han dicho que es peligroso jugar con fuego.

-Hace rato que he perdido el miedo a ese peligro.

No seas cruel  
termina ya con este juego  
no me conoces  
no sabes lo que puedo hacer  
O abrázame  
y olvida todo lo que he dicho  
pero no sigas así  
que ya no puedo más  
ya no más.

-Esto no puede ser, no podemos seguir.

-No es lo que dice tu cuerpo, son sólo tus palabras y sé que lo deseas.

O abrázame  
y embriágate con mi veneno  
pero no sigas así  
que ya no puedo más  
ya no más.

-No seas cruel.

-¿Cruel?

-Sí, lo eres, y ahora que has comenzado, tendrás que terminarlo.

-¿Es una orden?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Tómalo como quieras, con esto nos hemos condenado, entonces, que tengan una razón para ello.

-Lo besó, recorrió cada centímetro de esa piel morena, lo deseaba y ahora lo tenía. Podía disponer de él, podía dejarlo, pero algo lo retenía y lo acariciaba como a nadie, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, como tantas veces lo había soñado.

Al retirar la camisa las palmas de sus manos tocaron su espalda, el frío, los suaves gemidos del otro lo impulsaban a continuar. Luego siguió el pantalón, era un estorbo y cayeron al suelo. Toda clase de contacto lo estremecía, lo excitaba. Se desvistió y permitió que él lo tocara, descubriendo cada rincón. El palcer, la sensación que corría por cada fibra, la sangre de su cuerpo, todo era pequeño a ese estado de felicidad que había alcanzado.

-Chocaron sus miembros, corrientes electricas los hacian gemir, respiraban entrecortadamente y lo único que faltaba era estar dentro de él, sólo así sería suyo.

-No me hagas daño- dice el gry.

-No lo haré- con una poción lubricante comenzó a preparar la entrada virgen del pelinegro.

-Entró en el con cuidado, la entrada era estrecha y eso lo excitaba aún más. Esperó a que el moreno se acostumbrara a la intromisión y comenzó a embestir. Con fuerza, tocando el punto sensible, gimiendo de placer, de dolor, no lo sabía ya, se dejaba tocar, se entregaba aunque fuera un error, no lo sentía de esa forma... alcanzaron el orgasmo, el derrame de las semillas, un abrazo confortante, los cuerpos sudados, ninguno hablaba de ello, sólo se miraban, pero con ello era suficiente, se habían quemado con fuego, jugaron con él, y no sería la última vez.

-Malfoy.

-No me llames, Malfoy.

-¿Cómo?

-Draco, ese es mi nombre.

Luego de esas breves palabras se limpiaron con un hechizo para ello y continuaron revisando pergaminos, pero con ideas, no muy de fiar.

-¿Cómo será la próxima vez?...

-Quien lo sabe, podríamos continuar con este juego, ¿no?

continuará...


	6. El otro lado del secreto

Capítulo 6 "El otro lado del secreto"

Hogsmade...

Ron y Hermione en las tres escobas...

-No se lo piensas decir nunca- dice la gry.

-¿Qué cosa?- bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

-Estás loco por Harry- al escuchar esto expulsó la cerveza que había bebido.

-No es cierto.

-Si no haces nada, Malfoy tomará ventaja sobre ti.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

-Hace mucho.

-Ese hurón, lo odio tanto.

-Si lo quieres, lucha, sino, ríndete.

-Lucharé, Herm, él será mío.

Despacho de Snape...

Pasó una hora y el Profesor de Pociones apareció.

Como dos inocentes palomas blancas se encontraban Draco y Harry, revisando pergaminos como si nada.

-Terminen pronto de revisar porqué tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde.

Que le dijeron a los dos, revisaron cada pergamino con apuro para terminar luego y quien sabe... (n/a más de alguna idea en mente)

-Ya terminé, Profesor- dice Harry.

-Váyase Potter.

-El moreno se levanta de la silla y sale del despacho.

-No lo pasaron tan mal en el castigo, Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres?, padrino.

-No te involucres con Potter, sabes lo que significa.

-Entre Potter y yo no hay nada.

-Eso no es lo que parece.

-Puedo manejar esto, padrino.

-Un Malfoy, de sangre pura, debe relacionarse con los de su misma clase, no lo olvides.

-Eso es lo menos que hago, olvidar las normas de ser un Malfoy.

-Ahora retírate y piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, no sea que su filo se vuelva en tu contra.

-Gracias padrino- se levanta de la silla y sale del despacho.

Por ese sorpresivo cambio de planes, Harry, con una sonrisa boba regresó a la torre de Gryffindor.

Subió rapidamente las escaleras, se recostó en la cama y sacó un pergamino, la pluma y un tintero.

Estaba en las nubes, soñaba despierto, todavía podía sentir las cálidas manos de Draco en su piel. Jamás pensó lo apasionado que podría llegar a ser esa serpiente rastrera, ex hurón.

Tal vez suene ridículo- escribe sobre el pergamino- y hasta estúpido, pero hoy a cambiado mi vida. He estado con Draco Malfoy, y no me arrepiento de ello. Ahora estoy seguro de que sentimos lo mismo...

Yo lo quiero y no como quise a Ginny, esto es diferente. Es como si en vez de sangre me recorriera fuego por las venas... no quería ceder ante ello, pero ya me he quemado... podría morir hoy mismo, porqué jamás me había sentido tan amado, excepto contigo...

-¿Pero qué rayos estaba escribiendo?... ni siquiera él mismo se lo creía del todo, por Dios, si se trataba de su némesis, su enemigo, un mortífago, ¿desde cuando ya no era Draco, Draco?...

Enrrolló el pergamino y lo dejó encima de la capa de invisibilidad (n/a grave error mi querido Harry, no sabes lo que te pasará)...

-Cayó la tarde y los chicos que fueron a Hogsmade regresaron al Castillo.

En Slytherin...

Draco se había encerrado en su cuarto, estaba reflexionando sobre su comportamiento. Ya se había acostado con Potter, entonces ya no debía nada. Nada de sentimientos, nada de engaños, esto se acabó, el juego terminaba aquí (n/a eso no se lo cree ni él)

Con Potter fue distinto todo. Se rehusaba a aceptar que le pasaban cosas con él. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, la situación se le había ido de las manos, y algo parecido a la culpa se apoderó de su corazón...

-¿Cómo decirle que todas esas palabras no existen?...

Su padrino tenía razón, este juego había llegado demasiado lejos, el filo se devolvió, lo dulce, ahora extremadamente amargo. No pasaba ni siquiera un día y necesitaba de él, aunque fuera sólo mirarlo, molestarlo y luego de eso, llevarlo a un pasillo vacío y hacer lo que un Malfoy haría... pero... no podía continuar.

En Gryffindor...

Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común y ésta le dijo a su amigo que fuera donde Harry y le dijera lo que sentía... (n/a grave error)

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los chicos y el baul del moreno estaba abierto, aparentemente el gry estaba en el baño, así que respiró profundamente y buscando mentalmente las palabras para ese momento cuando vio un pergamino encima que estaba enrollado con una cinta roja, le llamó la atención, así que lo desató y comenzó a leer...

-Enterarse de aquella manera que había estado con su supuesto enemigo, no fue fácil para el pelirrojo, quien arrugó el pergamino y en cuanto salió el moreno del baño, lo interceptó y lo estrelló contra la muralla.

-¿Qué significa esto?, dime- mostrándole el papel.

-Eso es mío, no te concierne, es privado- dice el pelinegro.

-Claro que me concierne, ¿cómo pudiste acostarte con el hurón?, con "ese".

-Basta Ron, eso es algo que hice y punto.

-Harry, entonces si amas a esa serpiente rastrera, dime, ¿desde cuando están juntos?- furioso.

-No es tu problema.

-Si lo es, porqué yo te amo, no lo ves, no lo sientes.

-Harry quedó marcando ocupado...

-Maldición, todo era perfecto si estabas con Ginny, podría estar cerca de tí, aunque no fuéramos novios, pero con Malfoy es distinto, no esperes a que me resigne, no lo haré y te lo demostraré- se acerca y besa los labios del moreno posesivamente.

El pelinegro como que no escuchaba, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera notó cuando el pelirrojo lo tomó por la cintura y lo condujo a la cama, poniéndose encima de él.

En Slytherin...

-¿Por qué no podía ser sincero consigo mismo?...

Le encantaba el chico de oro, todo de él lo enloquecía, entonces, ¿qué lo detenía para alcanzar su mayor deseo?... se estaba quemando en su misma hoguera, eso lo asustaba, pero no era sólo eso... un Malfoy nunca deja de ser un Malfoy... un Malfoy que se enamoró de su enemigo de la infancia, que gran historia. Lo que se preguntaba era cómo iba a terminar aquel juego, ardiendo con su amante o tal vez muerto en manos de su padre. Sólo él podía decidir... y debía ser pronto o podría llegar a perderlo.

continuará...


	7. acortando distancias

Capítulo 7 "Acortando distancias"

Ron seguía con lo suyo (desvistiendo a Harry). Las manos del pelirrojo recorrían el torso del moreno.

Harry tenías los ojos desorbitados, pero al darse cuenta que eran otros labios, otras manos, lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

-Ron- dice un poco asustado- suéltame.

-No, te voy a demostrar que puedo ser mejor que ese maldito hurón- sosteniéndolo por las muñecas.

-Detente- forcejea para liberarse de su opresor.

-No lo haré.

-¡Suéltame!- grita.

Hermione que leía un libro en la sala común, escucha los gritos provenientes de su amiga, así que sube las escaleras y se encuentra con que...

-¡Ronald Weasly!- grita- un tanto avergonzada.

-Hermione- dice Ron.

-Ron, lo siento- sacando su varita- ¡petrificus totalus!- conjura y el pelirrojo cae encima del gry- a ver si así te calmas un poco.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupada la castaña.

-Herm, saldré de aquí, no me busques... se estaba por ir cuando... gracias, dice apenado- sale corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Corrió por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarths llegando al quinto piso, al baño de prefectos.

-¿Por qué Ron?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- decía mientras se quitaba la ropa y esperaba a que se llenara la gran tina.

Sem metió a la gran tina y se hundió en el agua unos minutos, que para él, fueron eternos.

Le daba escalfríos, sólo recordar, cómo lo tocaba el pelirrojo, cómo lo había besado...

-¿Qué pretendía hacer Ron?...

-¿Qué prentendía, quién... Potter?- una voz conocida que arrastraba las palabras.

-Malfoy... dice asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, ¿tienes miedo a la oscuridad?, ¿me tienes miedo?

-Nada de eso Malfoy- sale de la tina y se cubre su cuerpo con la toalla.

Esa actitud dejó intranquilo al sly, quien veía lo nervioso que estaba el gry por salir de ahí, pero agarraba la ropa y se le caía de las manos.

-Algo que pasó o me equivoco.

-No pasó nada.

-Dímelo- le dijo enfadado.

-Déjame en paz- terminándose de vestir- abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del baño de prefectos.

-Algo pasó y no me quedaré con la duda- sale del baño en busca del chico dorado.

Harry corría y se tropezó con una piedra... en el suelo, comienza a llorar de impotencia.

Draco lo encontró y al ver su estado, sólo atinó a arrodillarse y abrazar al gry. El pelinegro se dejó abrazar y lloró amargamente.

-Ya no llores, león- decía el rubio mientras con su mano revolvía los cabellos negros.

-Quédate- susurró Harry.

-Esto es un juego, lo sabes Potter, no podemos cambiar las reglas.

-Sólo esta noche, llévame contigo, sácame de aquí- rogaba mientras lo veía a los ojos y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Por favor, no preguntes más, sólo llévame a otro lugar, por favor...

Draco se acerca a los labios del pelinegro y lo besa dulcemente... mientras que con sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que fluían a voluntad.

-Acortamos distancias- dice Harry.

-Eso parece- lo tomó de la barbilla y entonces agarró fuertemente su mano, levantándose ambos del suelo y entraron a una aula vacía.

Un beso dulce, que se convirtió en pasión, pertenencia... hacía unas horas que habían estado juntos, pero no era suficiente... con Draco todo era diferente, sólo con él sentía ese fuego que lo quemaba... que se partiera el mundo, que ardiera el océano, si estoy contigo, nada es igual, porqué quien juega con fuego... se quemará tarde o temprano.

EN GRYFFINDOR...

Hermione había roto el hechizo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer Ron?

-No era obvio.

-Casi violas a Harry, no te parece obvio- dice sarcásticamente.

-Sino me hubieras interrumpido.

-Agradece que te detuve, o sino, lo perderías, si es que ya no lo has perdido.

-Sólo seguí tu consejo.

-Ahora la culpa es mía- yo no te dije, toma a Harry por la fuerza.

-Lo siento, metí la pata- decía cabizbajo.

-Hasta el fondo.

-Tú crees que me perdone... (n/a yo creo que los lectores no)

-No lo se, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos.

Mientras que en una aula vacía dos chicos, desnudos, yacían en el suelo, en el clímax para luego el esperado orgasmo se hiciera presente.

-Te protegeré- pensaba el rubio, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Harry.

-Con Draco es distinto, ahora lo se... pensaba Harry, entregándose al placer que le era brindado... sentir los brazos y el contacto de su piel, a quien creía era su enemigo...

continuará...


	8. Castigo Malfoy

Capítulo 8 "Castigo Malfoy"

El calor, el frío, nada importó en esos momentos, sólo los dos, en esa sala vacía...

Harry se había quedado dormido y Draco le acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes.

-No lo hagas Ron- decía Harry.

-¿Qué no haga qué Harry?- pregunta Draco.

-No, no lo hagas- se quejaba y lloraba.

-Esa comedreja de Weasly parece que quiso pasarse de listo- pensaba enfadado el rubio.

-¡No!- gritaba el moreno.

-Despierta, Harry- le decía el sly.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó con la comadreja?

-No le digas así, y no pasó nada.

-Se pasó de listo contigo, ¿verdad?- decía celoso.

-¿Estás celoso?, eso si que es novedad- decía con sarcasmo.

-Me dices la verdad o te daré veritaserum.

-Serías capaz de ello, te conozco- se levantó bruscamente y tomó su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?

-No es obvio- se viste.

-¿Te vas a ir con la sangre-sucia y el pobretón?

-Son mis amigos, y me voy, que experto eres en fastidio, nadie te gana- abre la puerta y se va.

Afuera de la puerta de la sala, el moreno se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo reaccionar si se encontraba con su "amigo"...

SALA COMÚN GRYFFINDOR...

-Todavía no llega, Herm.

-Ron, vas a terminar haciendo un hoyo de tanto que caminas en círculos.

-Es tarde y todavía no vuelve.

-Ya calmate, me tienes histérica.

En eso entra Harry y los ve.

-Harry, yo- decía Ron.

-Harry, Ron...

-No, no voy a escucharlo- subió la escalera rapidamente y se acostó en la cama.

-Viste, Herm, nunca me lo perdonará.

-Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para obtener su perdón, (n/a te lo dije y no hiciste caso)...

-Ni modo- subió las escaleras, se acostó en la cama y desde esa distancia le dijo al moreno- Lo siento, créeme que lo siento- se dio vuelta para quedarse dormido.

EN LA SALA...

Draco ya se había vestido y estaba que ardía de ira. Esa comadreja de Weasly merecía un castigo por tocar algo que es de él... y más o menos ya sabía cómo hacerlo, sólo necesitaría de alguien y sabría lo que es bueno.

Llegó lo más pronto posible a la sala común de Slytherin, buscando a su amigo Blaize.

-¿Draco?

-Hablemos a solas- se fueron al cuarto del rubio.

-Tú dirás, para que soy bueno- recostándose en la cama.

-No necesito tu compañía, lo que quiero es que te encargues de alguien.

-¿Alguien?, exactamente, qué tendría que hacer- preguntó interesado.

-Seduce a la comadreja de Weasly, es un estorbo.

-Ron, ¿estás bromeando?- dice riéndose.

-Me ves cara de que estoy bromeando- dice sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué obtendría a cambio?, es un tremendo sacrificio, necesito una recompensa por ello.

-No terminaría contigo- dijo Draco- eso es más de lo que puedes esperar.

-No es suficiente, estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos con Potter, recuerda que...

-Lo se bien, no me lo recuerdes, de Potter me encargo yo, tú ocupate de Weasly y que sus asquerosas manos no toquen al cara-rajada.

-Te arrepentirás Draco, si te enamoras de él de verdad, lo perderás todo.

-Lo tengo claro, ¿lo harás?

-Lo haré, sólo porqué tú me lo pides.

-Ni que no sintieras algo por ese.

-Me voy, tengo que hacer un plan para acercarme a él y que no sospeche.

Blaize salió de la habitación del rubio y éste se desvistió para tomar un baño, estaba cansado y mañana sería un día poco "normal", debe estar preparado para ello.

AL OTRO DÍA...

Harry se levanta y entra al baño. Se ducha rápido, no quería toparse con su "amigo" así que se apresuró y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Algunos alumnos y alumnas ya estaban sentados en las bancas de sus respectivas casas... algo cabizbajo se sentó en su lugar de siempre.

Ron buscó otro lugar para desayunar, se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo a Harry y no se atrevía a hablarlo como siempre.

Hermione se mantuvo al margen de la situación. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que era insoportable.

El pelirrojo desayunó rápido y se fue. En ese momento Zabini se levantó de su puesto y comenzaba el plan... "seduciendo al enemigo" primer paso: limar asperezas.

-Weasly- le detuvo Zabini.

-¿Qué rayos quieres serpiente?- dice soltándose de su agarre.

-Han pasado muchos años de estas peleas absurdas- se queda callado y retoma- hemos crecido y hemos madurado, por lo que encuentro ridículo mantener esta contienda entre nosotros, así que podrías llamarlo como una tregua- tiende su mano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te creeré?

-Piénsalo, no perderás nada si me das tu amistad, más bien ganarías.

-¿Ganaría qué?...

-Que tal a Potter.

-Esto no es un apuesta o un juego.

-Sé que quieres que Draco se aleje de Potter y yo podría hacerlo, sólo hay una condición...

-¿Cuál?

-Finjamos que estamos saliendo juntos.

-Eso nadie lo creerá.

Zabini se acerca lentamente hacia le pelirrojo hasta que lo arrincona en la pared- la decisión está en tus manos- le roza los labios y luego lo besa, acción sin pensar- con esto nuestro trato ha quedado cerrado- se aparta de él.

El castigo Malfoy había comenzado...

Zabini regresó al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Draco.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo que me pediste.

-Entonces, has lo que debas hacer, que yo me encargaré del resto- decía Draco.

-No esperaba menos del príncipe de las serpientes.

AFUERA DEL GRAN COMEDOR...

Ron se había quedado como bobo, con una mano cerca de sus labios...

-Acepto el trato.

Lo que no sabía era que ese no era más que el principio de una seguidilla de "acosos" y momento que podrían no desagradarle del todo.

Primer paso: limar asperezas, logrado.

continuará...

castigo al estilo malfoy, ejecutado por su inseparable camarada blaize, muchas gracias por los comentarios, ustedes hacen que este fic sea diferente, nos vemos, todavía queda para rato


	9. Plan Malfoy: acercamiento gradual

Capítulo 9 "Plan Malfoy: acercamiento gradual en la biblioteca"

Ron aceleró el paso y se fue a su sala común, estaba más que sorprendido por tal cambio de actitud de su ex-enemigo, de que habia algo raro, lo había... pero ¿qué más podría perder?... Harry no le hablaba y no sabía que hacer para que lo perdonara, ese Malfoy había ganado terreno a pasos agigantados, estaba en una gran desventaja, y salir con Zabini, no le parecía tan malo... ¿eso lo pensé yo?, qué no podría ser malo, ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo?, que un simple beso bastó para cambiar mi opinión de esa serpiente rastrera mentirosa... que ni se crea que se la voy a hacer fácil- se detiene- no lo será (n/a si Ron, soñar no cuesta nada)

Harry y Hermione salieron del Gran Comedor, tendrían clases de Historia de la Magia, qué aburrido.

-Harry, no te quedes dormido- le decía Herm.

-No estoy durmiendo, no me hables, que me distraes.

-Como si pusieras atención alguna vez- le reta.

-Podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí, o sino perderé la clase.

-Ron estaba sentado en unos bacos más allá, por lo bajo veía a Harry y éste lo ignoraba (n/a trataba), y por otro lado, pensaba en algún plan para sacarle información a la ex-serpiente-rastrera-zabini.

Quiero que me traigan como tarea y lo más rápido y completo posible, dos pergaminos con la historia completa de los fundadores de Hogwarths...

-No otra vez- decía Harry.

-A leer- decía animada Herm.

-Esta chica es una enciclopedia ambulante- pensaba Harry.

-Vamos, tenemos un descanso, veamos que libros nos sirven para terminar luego la tarea, no creo que quieras mucho hacerla, si después nos toca pociones, además el sábado es la salida a Hosgmade, estás castigado con Malfoy por un mes, no tendremos otra ocasión.

-Está bien- toma su bolsón y sale de la sala junto con la castaña.

Unos pasos más atrás iba Ron, a decir verdad, se sentía solo, después de "aquello", lo único que le faltaba era que lo cambiaran de casa, eso sí sería una tragedia, al menos para él...

Y otros pasos más atrás iba Zabini... como serpiente tras su presa, si tenía alguna oportunidad para "hacer" algo de acuerdo con su plan maestro, lo haría.

BIBLIOTECA...

Hermione va a un estante a buscar unos libros que tuvieran relación con los fundadores de Hogwarths, mientras el gry, ojeaba un libro diminuto, y alguno que otro pensamiento, ya sabemos de quien, pasaban por su mente.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable?

-¿Quién es el desagradable?- pregunta Malfoy sentándose frente al moreno.

-Tú- responde secamente.

-Desagradable es que te dejen desnudo, en una sala vacía, sólo por unos comentarios sin ninguna mala intención.

-No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, me basta con los sábados.

-El castigo- dice- te recuerdo que me debes un favor.

-¿Favor?

-Sí y me lo cobraré, no lo olvides, el sábado, en el castigo- se levanta de la silla y sale de la biblioteca.

Ron estaba detrás de un estante, buscando cualquier porquería para aparentar visiblemente "interesado" en la sana lectura... hasta que alguien lo toma desprevenido y lo lleva a un lugar "más apartado"

-¿Qué pretendes Zabini?

-Acaso no eres mi novio, te vine a ver, al menos dame las gracias.

-Si, eso quisieras, soñar es gratis- dice con ironía.

-Tenemos un trato, así que vine por mi parte de él.

-¿Y qué quieres de él?

-A ti- lo besa posesivamente...

-Esto es una locura, todo para alejar a ese presumido de soy-endemoniadamente-atractivo-malfoy...

Las caricias iban subiendo de tono y eso si que no era conveniente, la biblioteca, un lugar público, cualquiera podría verlos, cualquiera, menos, si, el menos indicado...

Harry buscaba por los pasillos a la castaña, para variar, se había perdido, entre tanto libro...

-Herm...- se asomó y encontró a Blaize con Ron, digamos en algo más que indiscreto.

-Harry... dijo Ron, que pasó de rojo a blanco.

-Potter, lárgate- dijo el sly.

El moreno salió del sitio sin mencionar nada, corrió por los pasillos hasta toparse con la persona a quien menos quería en esos momentos...

-Potter, fíjate por donde pisas- le dice molesto el rubio.

-Malfoy, quítate de mi camino.

-Tú apartate, yo no debo hacerlo, esto es territorio de slytherin.

Harry empujó a Draco y salió corriendo al lago, a su lugar... ¿por qué Ron le dijo que lo amaba? y ahora estaba con esa serpiente... si resultaba que era mentira...

No quería pensar en nada, sólo dejarse llevar por la leve brisa que corría y le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Draco es un idiota- repetía una y otra vez... Ron es un mentiroso.

Segundo paso del plan, la verdadera intención: que Potter los encontrara, logrado y qué espectáculo.

Mientras que la castaña salió, al fin con un libro en la mano.

-Ha...rry, otra vez se escapó- dijo sentádose en la silla y leyendo el libro, total después tendría más clases... su asignatura favorita... Pociones con Snape.

continuará...


	10. Plan Malfoy: un baño problemático

Capítulo 10 Plan Malfoy tercera parte: un baño problemático, clímax.

Se abre el telón para dar comienzo al nuevo capi, nos vemos.

Harry estaba solo en el lago, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos, ideas, (n/a está confundido)

-Cara-rajada, te va a dar hipotermia si te quedas más tiempo afuera- se acerca y le presta una chaqueta- cúbrete, no quiero tener que llevarte a la enfermería (n/a si Harry no fuera a la enfermería, de seguro se iría a la quiebra)

-Gracias Malfoy- le dijo el gry.

-¿Te pasó algo?

-Nada que le interese al príncipe de las serpientes rastreras y venenosas.

-Estás en tus días sensibles o es el nuevo repertorio para tratarnos- dice con ironía.

-Si viniste para fastidiar, lárgate- dice enojado.

-Si me voy es por mi propia voluntad, pero dado que no es el caso, no me iré.

-El pelinegro ignoró las palabras del sly, no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para escuchar sus punzantes ironías.

Lo tomó por el hombro, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y le dijo suavemente.

-Abrázame, tengo frío- se acurrucó a su lado.

Draco pasó su brazo por la espalda de Harry y lo abrazó.

-Si sólo así es feliz, yo también lo soy.

BAÑO DE PREFECTOS...

-Al fin logré escaparme de esa serpiente- dice Ron- ¿qué rayos le pasa?, me acosa apenas tiene oportunidad y más encima me dice que a mi me gusta- se desviste y entra en la tina- nada que un buen baño no pueda calmar.

-¿Eso crees?- dice Zabinni saliendo de su escondite.

-Pero que demo...

Fue callado por los sorpresivos labios del sly.

-Este tipo no se cansa o es que no tiene nada que hacer- pensaba Ron cuando se rompió el beso.

-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?- le dice Blaize.

-Tú no eres Prefecto, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

-Eso no se revela- desvía la mirada.

-Puedo bañarme solo, lárgate- intentando salir de la tina.

-No saldrás Weasly- lo toma fuertemente de la mano y lo tira a la tina.

-¿Te volviste loco?- gritó.

-¿Loco?, tal vez- lo volvió a besar. Las caricias, suaves, se volvieron más apasionadas, explorando un cuerpo extraño, que descubrió se amoldaba al suyo en total perfección.

Gemidos reprimidos llenaban el cuarto, descontrol, pasión, deseo, una mezcla peligrosa para quien juega con fuego...

Severus Snape, respetado profesor de Pociones, iba caminando, como su rutina diaria, por los desolados pasillos de Hogwarths, extrañado, pensando, en qué rayos pensaba su ahijado para liarse con un mediasangre como Potter. Lo único que faltaba sería que estuviera enamorado de él, sino puede ser, él lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-Blaize y Ron alcanzaban el clímax, cansados, agotados, pero fue el mejor que habían tenido, eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

-Esto es peligroso- le dice Ron.

-¿Te asusta?, no que los leones eran tan valientes.

-Jugar con fuego es peligroso, podrías quemarte.

-No temo, sino te das cuenta, ya estamos ardiendo dentro de él- otro paso logrado, acostarse con la comadreja, toda va según el plan, sólo restaría la última parte... el sábado de castigo- pensaba Blaize, sobre su siguiente movimiento.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- pregunta Ron.

-En el sábado de castigo.

-¿Preocupado por el hurón?

-No es hurón y cuando estés conmigo, es Draco, que no se te olvide, comadreja.

-Hay que ver que las serpientes, nunca cambian.

continuará...

sé que me he tardado pero aquí está el new capi de este fic, disfruten de la lectura que se viene aún más peligroso


	11. sábado de castigo: descubriéndonos

Capítulo 11 Sábado de castigo: descubriéndonos"

Salida a Hogsmade... se escuchaba afueras del castillo.

-Si, salida a Hogsmade-pensaba el moreno- detención con Snape y Malfoy- suspiró largamente- tendría que acostumbrarse, le faltaban tres sábados más para terminar su castigo, eso ya le parecía demasiado (n/a no quiero terminar este fic .)

Ron y Harry, lo mismo de siempre, miradas y nada más.

-¿Por qué rayos cedí ante la serpiente de Zabini?- pensaba Ron mientras se ponía una bufanda en su cuello, ese tiene mucho que decirle.

SLYTHERIN...

Draco y Blaize, conversaban sobre los avances del plan.

-Ya lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, un poco más y se perderá.

-No te gusta realmente la comadreja de Weasly- le dice Draco.

-No, sólo me estoy divirtiendo con él, al igual que tú con Potter.

-Es distinto- dice el sly.

-Hoy tienes detención con él- le dice Zabini- ten cuidado, tu padrino te vigila de cerca.

-Lo se, sólo vigila que la comadreja no se entrometa con Potter y yo veo el resto- dice el rubio.

-Me adelanto, o si no me costará acercarme a ese Weasly- se pone la bufanda en el cuello- suerte- sale de la habitación.

-Hoy se caen las máscaras- dice Draco para luego salir hacia el despacho de su padrino.

GRYFFINDOR...

Harry, a paso lento caminaba hacia la salida, veía que sus amigos ya habían salido, así que mientras recorría los pasillos vacíos del castillo, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido este año... demasiadas cosas y corto el camino, ya había llegado al despacho.

-Adelante, Potter- dice Snape.

-Buenos días, Profesor- se sienta en una silla, frente a él, muchos pergaminos, y en otra mesa, estaba Malfoy con una torre de pergaminos frente a su rostro.

-Revíselos- ordena Snape.

-Si Profesor- se mordía la lengua para no decir nada y así no aumentar su cuota de castigo.

Eso era tan aburrido, leer cada papel, era trabajo para ociosos, no para un estudiante en etapa de crecimiento y con hormonas revolucionadas como él...

Draco no estaba menos aburrido, sólo esperaba el momento en que su padrino saliera de la sala para abalanzarse sobre Po... Harry y llenarlo de besos y mimos... lo había extrañado, aunque claro, no lo reconocería.

Severus Snape, no estaba menos concentrado, estar vigilando que ninguno de los dos se abalancen para besarse y terminar haciendo cosas para mayores, en su oficina, en su lugar de trabajo, era un arduo trabajo.

Ambos creían que no podrían aguantar más... el deseo, creciente... el olor que desprendía el rubio ya estaba colocando nervioso al moreno, pero evitaba cualquier imagen mental indecorosa, poco decente.

Y así pasaron... reprimiendo sus deseos... toda esa mañana, mientras sus amigos se divertían en Hogsmade, ellos estaban que echaban fuego por los ojos por el fuego que los estaba consumiendo, era como si sus cuerpos se llamaran por si solos y no respondieran a sus razones o lógicas.

Hasta las palabras de los pergaminos, estaba borrosas...

Snape, con su toque elegante y no menos slytherin, les pidió que se retiraran. Ya no soportaba cómo se miraban, si se estaban comiendo por los ojos (n/a está envidioso porqué no tiene pareja, en este fic)

Que le dijeron a ellos dos, cerrar la puerta del despacho y comerse a besos en el pasillo, llevado por la mano de su rubio a un sector desconocido.

HOGSMADE...

Blaize se las arregló para apartar a Ron de Hermione, ya saben, con alguna que otra mentirita.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dice Ron.

-No puedo pasar un sábado contigo- le dice el sly.

-No es eso, estoy con mi amiga.

-Y yo quiero estar con mi novio- le contesta.

-Ron se pone rojo al escuchar esas palabras... se dejó besar por Blaize, aunque en su mente sólo estaba presente la imagen del chico dorado. Blaize, puede besar bien, y hacer el amor como nadie, pero nadie es como Harry- pensaba el pelirrojo.

El sly, que creía haber ganado, sintió algo de inseguridad, las cosas hasta ahora no le fueron difíciles, y además faltaba la cuarta parte del plan Malfoy: visita de Hogsmade, la declaración. Tenía que sonar sincero y lo más convincente posible, así que buscó el momento y el lugar apropiado para decirle a Ron que lo "amaba", aunque fuera falso.

-Ron.

-Dime.

-Te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no- le respondió el gry- no puedo amarte y encuentro que es absurdo que continuemos con esto, lo mejor es terminar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es por Potter, ¿verdad?

-Harry, no me perdona todavía, pero al menos me habla un poco, sé que si hago las cosas bien, lograré que me acepte, estoy seguro.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Creíste que con sólo una vez de polvo, me tenías en tus manos, estás muy equivocado.

-Sí que me equivoqué contigo Weasly y que pena por ti, ahora mismo Potter debe estar en los brazos de Draco, hasta luego- se va.

-Sólo de imaginarse a Harry entre los brazos del hurón le comenzó a recorrer la ira de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, eso era inaceptable, ahora tendría que hacer algo para...

-Zabini- le gritó el pelirrojo.

Blaize se da vuelta y se sorprende de que era Ron lo estaba besando.

-Se reabre el trato... esto me suena a peligro al por mayor.

Si se alimenta la hoguera crece más y más la llama que no debe ser encendida.

En alguna parte de Hogwharts...

Dos chicos se desnudaron, recorrieron, se descubrieron... se besaron hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados, sus manos como un ritual, se deslizaban por la cálida piel del moreno, estremeciéndolo por el frío contacto, enredando su mano en el cabello contrario, permitiendo que le besara el cuello, el torso y entregándose, como la última vez... tal vez sería la última vez...

Una vez adentro, incoherecias, placer multiplicado por mil, deseo desbordante, como una promesa que fue cumplida, y unos labios que sólo estaban para él... no fue como la primera vez... ahora fue más efusivo, dejando un sentimiento de despedida por parte de ambos... como si en el fondo supieran la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El grito más alto, desgarrador, llenó la habitación vacía... para luego ser abrazado, no quería soltarse de su abrazo, pero sabía que había algo que no se ha dicho, eso le molestaba, le dolía, por eso...

Este es el día en que las máscaras caen...

-Si esto pasa cada sábado de castigo, tengo que decir más cosas bajo el efecto de veritaserum- bromeba Harry.

-Sería peligroso- dijo Draco.

-¿Peligroso?

-Mi padrino lo sabe.

-¿Y?

-Si él lo sabe, mi padre también lo sabrá.

-Tarde o temprano eso pasará, a menos que esto termine aquí, ¿eso quieres?

-Lo que tenga que ver con mis deseos no es relevante para mi padre, te sacará del camino como sea.

-Me dolería más si fueras tú quien lo hiciera, Draco.

-Algún día tendré que hacerlo, terminar con este juego, que se me ha ido de las manos- pensaba el rubio (n/a si como no, así como lo comienzas piensas terminarlo)

-Lo harás y estaré esperando ese día- se levanta y comienza a vestirse- Draco es un completo idiota, estúpida serpiente rastrera, que me hace estremecer con sólo un roce de sus manos, cuánto lo odio y a la vez, lo quiero- piensa.

-¿Me dejarás solo como la otra vez?- esta vez no dije nada malo como para que me deje plantado- pensaba el rubio.

-No- más quisiera que le suplicara su compañía, si es él quien se muere por mí- se reía mentalmente el gry.

-¿Entonces?- este leoncito ya está domado, ahora será él quien me suplique que lo bese y lo lleve a un lugar apartado.

-Draco, lo que estás ocultando, dímelo- le exigió el moreno.

-El sly se levantó y comenzó a vestirse- clásico de él- no hay nada que decir Potter- si hay algo que decir, te lo diré cuando corresponda- abre la puerta- hasta que ese día llegue, seguiremos con este juego de quien juega con fuego, hasta ver quien se quemará al final... sólo ese día, te lo diré.

-No es justo Malfoy- me las pagarás.

Como era de fácil para estos chicos de un momento comportarse como un par de adultos y luego como dos niños de cinco años.

-Ya te lo dije Potter- se va caminando por el pasillo- ni creas que no me la cobraré.

-Ya verás Malfoy, te lo arrancaré por la fuerza... y si te resistes a ello, será aún mayor... ya verás, que con Harry Potter no se juega, ni menos exponerlo a las llamas de un fuego que arde sin consumirse.

-Ese Potter tenía que arruinarlo todo- saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra - tendré que esperar el momento adecuado para dárselo.

-Draco... una voz fuerte que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Padre... respondió al ver la figura de su padre a unos pasos de él.

-Te estaba buscando- por alguna razón su voz sonaba más fría de lo normal.

-Ahora si que no la cuento dos veces- pensó Draco

continuará...

disculpen mis faltas plis, nos veremos en otro super capi, besos


	12. El silencio Predomina

Capítulo 12 "El Silencio Predomina"

Padre e hijo caminaban en absoluto silencio. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Con ayuda de un traslador llegaron a la mansión Malfoy... a lo mejor era posible que Draco no regresara a Hogwharts por un tiempo.

-Draco- dijo su padre lleno de ira una vez cerrada la puerta del despacho.

-Padre- dijo Draco con algo de temor en su voz.

-¡Crucius!- dijo Lucius manteniendo el hechizo.

Draco creía que sus huesos se romperían y sus piernas no se moverían jamás. Era tanto el dolor que cuando el hechizo hubo terminado quedó tirado sobre la alfombra, sin poder moverse.

-Recuerda muy bien esto Draco, es la única vez que te lo diré... un Malfoy no necesita de un corazón y la próxima vez que me entere que andas con el mestizo de Potter, yo mismo te mataré... no traiciones a tu sangre- dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías padre- dijo y cerró sus ojos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció dormido, inconsciente... probablemente, lo suficiente, para despertar y encontrarse en su piesa de slytherin.

Se intentó levantar, pero su cuerpo dolía a montón... ahora tenía miedo, sacó la cajita negra de la túnica, era una medalla de un sol de oro con una piedra verde esmeralda en el centro, creo que la luna quedará opaca nuevamente, esto ya no tiene sentido.

CLASE DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA

Como pudo, Harry terminó el pergamino sobre los fundadores de Hogwarths, estaba aburrido y a cada rato veía en banco vacío donde se sentaba Draco.

-Estás muy preocupado por Malfoy- le dice Herm.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Ron lo miraba con una aura asesina- ¿por qué rayos el hurón?

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Draco?- pensaba Harry.

Blaize reía divertido ante la escena, ese Ron se las traía, ¿qué pasaría si lo pusiera a prueba?, ya estaba pensando en un plan muy malvado para comprobar hasta dónde podría llegar accionando el botón de "CELOS".

Ahora jóvenes estudiantes, para la próxima semana, quiero un pergamino sobre alguna novela muggle que hayan leído y les haya gustado por su temática, protagonista, etc- cerrando el libro- la clase ha terminado.

-Harry, vamos a tomar un jugo- le dijo Hermione.

-No tengo sed.

-Tan preocupado estás por Malfoy que no tienes sed.

-No, sólo estoy pensando en la tarea.

-Pensando en ya-sabes-quien.

-Nos vemos- dice Harry y se fue corriendo por un pasillo.

-Otra vez se escapó, tendré que hacer algunas "travesuras" para que me diga algunas verdades, ya verás Harry- salió caminando muy tranquilamente por un pasillo.

-Weasly, alto- dice Zabini, pero Ron no se detiene.

-Andate al diablo Zabini, no molestes- siguió su camino.

-Perfecto, buscaré a alguien que quiera estar conmigo- dice alto y claro para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara.

Ron escuchó aunque quiso hacerse el sordo, pero le molestó, muy en el fondo, así que lo siguió.

Zabini, conciente de que lo seguían, agarró a una chica de Ravenclaw y la arrinconó a la pared.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó la chica asustada.

-No te haré daño- le susurró al oído.

-Anda a molestar a otra, serpiente- le contestó.

-Este es tu día de suerte pequeña- le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- le acarició la mejilla.

-Al igual que tú preciosa- la besa.

Ron se queda de una pieza al ver la escena, era bizarra y a la vez inaceptable y como si le hubieran puesto alcohol a la herida los apartó de un tirón, sorprendiéndose de su actitud.

Blaize, satisfecho por el resultado de su plan, sonrió triunfante. Esa comadreja sentía algo por él, yahoo!!... eso es de plebeyos... tanta compañía del pobretón lo estaba afectando, más de algún sentido cabe mencionar.

La chica en cuestión aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo por el pasillo y dejar a los dos chicos solos.

-Tú lo planeaste todo.

-Ahora te diste cuenta, qué lento.

-No te atrevas a encender la mecha, que puede provocar un incendio.

-huy, que miedo, no me asusta, me excita.

-No estoy de humor para tus "jueguitos"- comienza a caminar y el moreno lo toma por sopresa del brazo y lo estampa en la pared.

-Hoy haces lo que yo te pida.

-No, estás loco- intenta zafarse.

-Lo que yo diga- siseó y lo besó.

Nadie lo tenía amarrado o con arma de fuego en el cuello para besarlo... se estaba acostumbrando a esa serpiente venenosa y traicionera, eso le costaba admitir... cada vez Harry estaba más lejos de él y Zabini más cerca de él... eso es en lo único que podía pensar.

continuará...

espero os agrade este new capi, nos vemos, faltan dos para el final de la primera temporada, disfruten la lectura


	13. Confesiones, Revelaciones, plan fallido

Capítulo 13 "Confesiones, Revelaciones, plan fallido"

Harry se fue a dar una vuelta al lago, estaba preocupado por Draco, ya que no faltaba a clases a menos que le pasara algo grave.

Se sentó en la fría hierba, cerró sus ojos y se entregó a los recuerdos, la nostalgia a retroceder en el tiempo, algo, que sabía, no podría continuar... no fuera de las puertas de Hogwharts.

De ese castigo por llegar tarde a clases de Pociones, le cambió la vida. Mantenía una relación "secreta" con el príncipe de las serpientes y ya habían estado juntos un par de veces, "sábados de castigo", si hablamos claramente y casi sin pudor, "sábados de descubrimiento mutuo"... podrían estar toda una semana separados, pero el día sábado, encerrados en un aula, era su lecho de amor, sólo un lugar para ellos, donde todas sus diferencias y rivalidades quedaban olvidadas, pero no que pasaran los efectos del clímax, porqué al poco rato ya están peleando como lo que son, el chico dorado y una serpiente.

-Ese Draco puede ser tan apasionado cuando quiere y tan frío el resto del tiempo- pensaba Harry mientras una sonrisita de típico enamorado se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Ahora volvemos al pasillo...

Blaize había soltado a Ron y con una sonrisa de "yo gané" se fue, dejando a un Ron, molesto, rojo como un tomate maduro y más de alguna cosa intranquila.

Hermione, vamos con ella.

Como toda buena bruja, ocupó un caldero para preparar una poción, una infalible si quieres saber hasta el último de los secretos de tu enemigo, si, lo que pensaron, veritaserum.

-Ya mañana estará lista- dijo satisfecha por su arduo trabajo- dirás todo Harry, de la a a la z, y con lujos de detalles si te los pido- jujuju- ría como una bruja a punto de descifrar el elixir de la eterna belleza.

Tomó sus libros y se fue caminando hacia la siguiente clase.

SLYTHERIN...

Draco, sentado en la cama, ya se sentía mejor, al menos podía mover sus piernas y sostenerse en pie... tenía que platicar con el moreno y muy seriamente- bajaré más tarde al Gran Comedor.

Harry, llegó tarde, como de costumbre, a la siguiente clase, pero no le importó, en su cabeza sólo estaba, "Draco no ha venido".

-Hermione de reojo, miraba que Harry seguía distraído, con la pluma sobre el pergamino, y se sorprendió al escribir el nombre de Draco... tanto lo preocupaba que escribía su nombre.

-Maldito hurón, déjame en paz- dijo Harry en voz alta.

-¿Le ocurre algo señor, Potter?

-Nada que al profesor le interese- le contestó sarcásticamente.

-No querrá aumentar su castigo.

-No me extrañaría nada, eso es lo que paso todos los años.

-Qué insolencia, venga después de clases a mi despacho.

Harry salió de la sala ignorando las advertencias de Snape.

-Al diablo con todo, iría a las mazmorras a ver a Malfoy, o se volvería loco.

Harry, después de salir de clases, se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras, territorio de serpientes.

Draco, estaba aburrido, así que bajó a la sala común, una sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró frente a frente con el chico dorado.

-Potter-elrompe-reglas-en-acción- dice Draco con ironía.

-Malfoy-el-salta-clases- contesta de la misma forma.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-¿Por qué faltaste?

-Tanto me extrañas que viniste a verme- respondió.

-Fue por tu padre, ¿verdad?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, Potter.

-¿Qué soy para ti?, sólo un compañero esporádico de cama, alguien que debe estar siempre disponible cuando nos encontramos, responde.

-Si eso es lo que crees, por mí está bien.

-¿Por qué rayos no te puedo sacar de mi mente?, te extraño si no estás, me siento vacío cuando pienso que para ti no sea lo mismo, tal vez Draco, hemos llegado tan lejos que no importa quien se queme con fuego, si ya no entregamos y quemamos hace mucho.

-Eso crees, fuiste tú, tú te dejaste seducir, fuiste tú quien prolongó todo esto.

-Fui yo, todo esto porqué yo lo permití- dijo con ira- eres un cobarde egoísta, que sólo desea terminar esto, ¿cierto?

-Terminar- dice con tono mordaz- suena a que tuviéramos una relación de hace meses, nada se ha terminado, se ha deshecho, ya no tenemos nada.

-Entonces, Malfoy, ya no importa si te parte un rayo, o te vayas a los brazos de otro, gracias por todo serpiente- dijo de manera mordaz, herida y salió de la sala común con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la Torre de Astronomía.

Draco se sentó en el sillón más cercano, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un sólo puñal... todo el tiempo de discusión creía que su corazón se iba a escapar del pecho, y ahora ¿por qué seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza?, ¿por qué era tan necio?, ¿por qué no aceptaba de una vez que se había enamorado?- subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación- soy un Malfoy después de todo.

TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA...

-Draco, quien juega con fuego, seducción aceptada, permitida, falsos sentimientos, caricias tentadoras, deseos apagados abruptamente, te deseo, te quiero y me dejé arrastrar... ahora cúlpame de seguir con este juego que me destruyó, que nos acercó tanto, nos hirió, ahora me dejas, como si fuera un trapo que limpia y se desgasta, y ahora que no sirve vendrá otro a reemplazarlo... hemos llegado demasiado lejos, culpable, tal vez, pero sólo pedía que me amaras, que en el fondo te entregaras una vez así poder sentirte mío, aunque después te fueras de cualquier modo... gracias por hacerme sentir tantas cosas, gracias por llevarme a la cúspide del placer, y al frío de tu desdén... gracias por hacerme experimentar deseos que había olvidado... sólo tengo que agradecerte que hayas sido tú, quien fuera el primero, y que estas palabras no se las lleve el viento, sino que te sean transmitidas, que el mismo viento las lleve y las sople dentro de tus oídos, y me recordarás, como yo también a ti, y cuando venga la guerra, defenderás tus creencias y yo, me convertiré en tu enemigo... ¿qué ironías tiene la vida?... este tiempo, fue nuestro, ahora de otro, pero nuestro al fin y al cabo, no me arrepiento, porqué arrepentirme, si no he cometido pecado, si lo único que he hecho es quererte y quien sabe si lleguemos al final de esto... eso no lo sabemos con certeza.

Ron, estaba nervioso, como que algo no saldría bien ese día... y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Blaize, estaba más que feliz, tenía al león domado, sentía celos que besara a otra chica, significaba que ya no pensaba en Potter.

Las horas pasaban y Harry no aparecía... sus amigos estaban preocupados, esa clase de actitud era extraña y Malfoy era el principal sospechoso.

-Sabía que ese hurón no traería nada bueno- dijo enfadado Ron.

-Tú tampoco te comportaste del todo bien.

-Ya me disculpé, no me sigas atormentando con eso.

-Las disculpas no son suficientes, no has hecho nada para ganarte el perdón de Harry, te alejaste completamente de él, ahora ni siquiera se saludan.

-Lo se, pero...

-Pero nada.

-Ron, te estaba buscando- dice Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías tomarte este jugo?

-¿De qué es?

-Jugo de calabazza, no es veneno, hermano- dice la pelirroja.

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo sed- recibe el vaso y bebe todo su contenido.

-¿Te gustó?

-Si, muchas gracias hermana.

Hermione vio esa escena y se le ocurrió lo siguiente... en la cena en el Gran Comedor, pondría unas gotitas de veritaserum en el jugo de Harry, ya que Ron no se acerca, entonces no hay problema, brillante plan- reía la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada, sólo pensando- dijo misteriosamente- ¿vamos a cenar?- preguntó animada.

-Vamos, tengo hambre- dijo Ron.

-Yo bajo de inmediato, voy a buscar algo a mi piesa y los alcanzo.

-Te esperamos afuera- dicen los hermanos al unisono.

-Ahora es mi oportunidad, lo sabré todo al fin- sacó un frasco con un líquido verde- menos mal que aparté un poco antes, con esto basta y sobra- lo metió en el bolsillo y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a juntarse con los hermanos Weasley.

TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA...

-Rayos, la cena- dice Harry aturdido, se levanta del suelo y se seca las lágrimas- ya no lloraré más por ti Draco Malfoy- dice con convicción y sale del lugar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hermione aprovechó una distracción momentánea de los chicos y puso unas gotas de la poción en el jugo que debía beber Harry.

Draco entró al Gran Comedor, con todo su glamour y una actitud arrasante. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, al lado derecho la molestosa de Pansy y al lado izquierdo, su amigo y amante Blaize.

Al poco rato y muy cansado llegó Harry quien se sentó al lado de la castaña, en eso se acerca Ron y le toca el hombro.

-Harry, lo siento, lo de la otra vez, me sobrepasé y me arrepiento- dice con timidez.

-Ron, no estuvo bien, pero hoy tengo otras razones para estar molesto, así que no beberé este jugo, ¿lo quieres?- le pasa el vaso.

-¿Eso significa?- dice esperanzado.

-Que quiero tu jugo, tráemelo por favor.

-Harry qué raro que no bebas tu jugo de calabazza, no creo que a Ron le guste, mejor bébelo tú, por favor- dice suplicante.

-No quiero ese vaso, quiero el de Ron, hoy hicimos las pases y no más problema- dice ignorando olímpicamente toda excusa que la castaña expusiera.

Ron trajo su vaso de jugo, brindaron y un salud, hasta el fondo.

-No, eso no tenía que pasar- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué no tenía que pasar?- pregunta Harry.

-Lo que pasará ahora...

Blaize se levantó de su silla y se fue a la mesa de gryffindor a "molestar al león domado", que mal momento eligiste...

-Weasley- le dijo al momento de llegar a su lado.

-¿Vienes a provocarme o a llevarme al baño de prefectos para intimar?- dice Ron de zopetón.

-Ah, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿eso quieres?- le susurra al oído.

-No, ya no te quiero, claro que nadie lo hace como tú, pero se acabó- dice y todos se quedan callados para escuchar el chisme del año.

-Tenemos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?- dice enojado.

-Ese trato no incluía sesiones de sexo e igual lo hiciste- cada vez más sorprendido por lo decía.

-No oí que te quejabas- dice triunfante.

-Ahora si lo digo, ya no te necesito, rompo el trato- dijo con determinación.

-Nadie me deja, ni menos tu pobretón.

-Si tanto te importaba mi posición económica, no te quejabas cuando intimábamos, ahí se te olvidaba, serpiente, venenosa, rastrera, ahora eres libre de irte a los brazos de Malfoy, me da igual o besa a cualquier chica de este Gran Comedor, que ya no me interesas.

-Rayos, nadie me habla así, te tragarás todas tus palabras Weasly, esta me la cobraré.

-Has lo que quieras, que tú a mí ya no me sirves- terminó por decir mientras todos murmuraban por lo bajo sobre esa confesión.

-¿Hace cuánto salían?- preguntó Hermione.

-Unas semanas y fue genial, sobre todo cuando teníamos sexo en el baño de prefectos- se avergonzó.

-No necesito detalles.

-Es bueno besando, acariciando y otras cosas también- no podía dejar de hablar.

Snape tenía una venita, hace rato, y tenía muchas ganas de descontar puntos a gryffindor, pero Dumbledore se adelantó.

-Alumnos, retírense a sus respectivas casas.

La poción había sido todo un éxito, pero al objetivo equivocado.

Draco veía cómo Ron abrazaba a Harry y le hablaba al oído y como éste se sonrojaba como un tomate...

-Así que fracasaste con tu plan- dice el rubio con rabia y con cierto tono celoso.

-Me las pagará.

-Que no canten victoria, que ahora vendrá la revancha de las serpientes.

-No te faltó unas horas y estás en los brazos de esa comadreja asquerosa- pensaba Draco.

-No te faltó unas horas para reunirte con tu "amigo"- pensaba Harry.

-Blaize es distinto- respondió el sly.

-Ron igual- rebatió el gry.

-No me vengas con esas Potter, mira que ahora está muy tranquilo, pero no perderá oportunidad para acercarse a ti- le dijo.

-Aprovechará la oportunidad que tú dejaste, así que no reclames, vete de una vez de mis pensamientos.

-Potter, eres un estúpido.

-Y tú un cobarde.

-Complejo de héroe trágico.

-Proyecto de mortífago inacabado.

-Me las pagarás.

-No tengo miedo, así que cuando quieras te demostraré que no caigo en tu asquerosa trampa.

-Caerás mil veces, porqué a mi es a quien quieres.

-¿Eso te consta?, no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Nada, déjalo para que pienses y duermas, si es que puedes- cerró su mente.

-Ese Potter, ni crea que se saldrá con la suya- dijo Draco en voz alta.

Harry reía maliciosamente, le encantaba cuando el rubio perdía su anhelado autocontrol a prueba de fallos, al fin y al cabo era humano... aunque no le importaría salir un día de estos con Ron, al menos sabía que él no lo dejaría porqué su papá se lo pide...

Mientras Ron contaba con lujos de detalles como era Blaize en la cama, los baños de espuma, las salidas a Hogsmade y el barato plan que besar a una chica de Ravenclaw para sacarle celos.

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- le reclamaba la castaña.

-Porqué nadie me preguntó- se defendió.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?- preguntó intrigada.

-Los mejores polvos de mi vida.

-Creo que le falta poco para que termine el efecto, ahora debo inventar otro plan para hacer confesar a Harry, si la poción no sirve, tal vez la fuerza si, o podríamos decir, tal vez alguien en especial me ayudará... todo dependerá si quiere recuperarlo.

-Tal parece que Snape estaba muy enfadado- dice Harry.

-Que se aguante- dijo muy suelto de cuerpo- debe estar así ya que no tiene pareja.

Snape escuchó eso y le entró el odio en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero por ahora se lo aguantaría, no sabe lo que le espera a Potter...

-Tengo frío- dice Harry.

-Tal parece que las cosas volverán a cambiar?

-Esta noche Ron fue el centro de atracción- se rió el moreno.

-No dejó a nadie sin una pequeña crisis de pre-infarto- apoyó Herm.

-Nadie quería saber cómo era en la cama- dijo el gry.

-Si a nadie le importa, al menos ya lo saben, están avisados- rió fuertemente el pelirrojo a causa de los nervios.

-Ya cállate de una vez Ron, me tienes harta- le dice molesta la castaña.

-Seguiré hasta el amanecer- habló fuerte.

-Creo que no podré dormir y no será precisamente por las pesadillas- suspiró resignado Harry quien subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su cama y tirarse en ella.

Hermione, recostada ya en su cama, pensaba sobre un nuevo plan, uno que sí funcionara, ya que el anterior, no la dejó satisfecha.

Podría hacer confesar a Harry bajo el hechizo imperius, pero, no estaba muy convencida, ya que diría lo que quiere escuchar, no lo que quisera saber, la verdad, sincera honesta que tanto desea ocultar.

Leía un libro, sobre corrupción, de amor, desolación y placer... en eso como si una ampolleta se encendiera, sólo había una persona que la podía ayudar, una que aunque le fuera difícil convencer, era el único en el cual podría "confiar".

Primero hablaría con él, no era difícil encontrarlo, era más que conocido e igual de engreído, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se durmió entregándose a los brazos de morfeo.

Ron estaba con Harry en la cama del moreno.

-¿Es cierto que hicimos las pases?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Si, ya no quiero seguir peleado contigo, aunque fue feo lo que hiciste.

-Lo siento, me enloquecí por los celos, sé que prefieres al hurón ese, y que no puedo hacer nada, jamás estuviste cerca de mí, no como al menos yo quisiera que estuvieras.

-Lo de Malfoy se acabó- dijo secamente el gry.

-¿Se acabó?, ¿cómo?- con falsa curiosidad.

-Como se acaban todas las relaciones, terminamos.

-No te puedo negar que esa noticia me alegra, esa serpiente ya no te pondrá más sus sucias manos encima.

-Ron, tú sabes lo que pienso, y no es fácil.

-Lo se, pero también sé que lograrás quererme, creo en ello.

-No estoy seguro de ello como tú.

-Lo siento, lo presiento, que estarás más cerca de mí, como nunca antes- se acerca delicadamente al rostro del moreno.

-"Si él puede brindarme ese afecto que busco, entonces no tendría porqué rechazarlo"- no intenta alejarse.

-Los labios del pelirrojo, presionaron los labios del pelinegro, con toques suaves, no como antes, sino que sutil, delicado, pidiendo permiso para la intrusión, la cual llegó y disfrutó hasta que quedaron cortos de aire.

-Qué distinto era no besar los labios de Draco- pensaba Harry- esos labios eran únicos, suaves y dóciles.

Ron, estaba rojo, emocionado y abrazó a Harry diciéndole- yo te protegeré, no importa quien intente separarte de mí, porqué nadie puede amarte más que yo.

Harry, se quedó aturdido por las palabras de su amigo, eran sinceras y cargadas de seducción... correspondió el abrazo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sólo deseaba que fuera honesto, que no lo dejara porqué sus padres se interpusieran, porqué sabía que Draco no se entegaba por entero, pero también sabía que como Draco, nadie más podría ser, eso lo ponía intranquilo, no quería caer en sus redes, el rubio era hábil y sabía cómo complacerlo, cuáles eran sus debilidades, cosa que podría conllevar muchos futuros conflictos.

TERRITORIO SLYTHERIN

-¿Qué harás Draco?- decía Blaize, rojo de furia.

-Haré algo que no se debe hacer, un trato con un león.

-¿Con quién?

-Ya verás, hay alguien que me buscará pronto, y estaré gustoso de atender su petición, aunque tendrá que darme algo a cambio, nada es gratis, tú lo sabes.

-Esa comadreja, se atrevió a decirme que terminaba conmigo.

-Te duele porqué no fuiste tú, o porqué te enamoraste de él.

-Lo quiero- confesó.

-Lo tendrás.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo espera y veras- dice misterioso para entrar a ducharse.

-Confío en que lo harás bien.

-Como buena serpiente, seducir es una especialidad, servirá para vengarme, y ya verás cómo.

-Me muero por saberlo.

-Sé sus debilidades, y me será fácil- rió con malicia- volverá a caer, como un león domado.

-Si tú lo dices... te creo- dijo al fin- salió del cuarto- si Draco tiene un plan, entonces estaré alerta, porqué no me rendiré.

continuará...


	14. HERMIONE GRANGER Y SU TRATO

Capítulo 14 "HERMIONE GRANGER Y SU TRATO"...

Las cosas en gryffindor estaban muy revolucionadas. No se comentaba otra cosa que el suceso del Gran Comedor. Si hasta Blaize había aumentado su popularidad, chicos y chicas lo esperaban a la salida para encuentros fortuitos, y él más que contento, según decían era para comprobar si lo que había dicho Weasly era cierto.

Harry despertó muy temprano y se acordó de la tarea de Historia de la magia, escribir un pergamino sobre tu novela muggle preferida.

-Menos mal que me acordé de esto- dijo enrrollando su pergamino.

-¿Terminaste Harry?- pregunta Herm acercándose.

-Por fin, ya sabes lo que opino de la clase de Historia de la magia- dice el pelinegro.

-La clase ideal para dormir una siesta, pero esta vez, me gustó el trabajo, al fin algo diferente... ¿cuál libro escogiste?- después de cavilar.

-"En el nombre del padre"

-Ese libro no lo he leído- dice la castaña.

-Yo tampoco, vi la película.

-Eso es trampa.

-No creo que se dé cuenta.

-¿Y si te pregunta?

-Contestaré.

En eso entra Ron con su pergamino en la mano.

-¿Cuál escogiste?- pregunta el gry.

-"En el nombre de la rosa".

-Ese es de Humberto Ecco, de unos crímenes en el tiempo de la inquisición.

-Así es.

-¿Leíste el libro?- preguntó la gry.

-Vi la película.

-Eso no es novedad.

-No somos como tú, una biblioteca andante.

-Eso es un cumplido o una ofensa.

-Depende cómo lo mires.

-Me pareció más una ofensa que un elogio.

-No te enojes, además se nos hace tarde para ir a desayunar.

-Ya voy- Ron se adelanta y Harry va a su lado.

-Hoy comenzará todo- dice la castaña que baja las escaleras y camina al lado de sus amigos.

GRAN COMEDOR...

Draco y Blaize conversaban a murmullos, muy cerca (n/a demasiado cerca creía el chico dorado)

A pesar de que se dio por terminada la "relación" no podía evitar que su león rugiera si alguien como "ese" se atrevía a siquiera rozar sus cabellos.

Al principio se miraban furtivamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron estaba entre molesto y algo contento, una mezcla interesante y que no pasó desapercibida a la percepción de Hermione.

Entraron a clases, aburrida como de costumbre, el gry dormía su siesta y Herm pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

Entregaron sus pergaminos y sólo faltaban los examenes.

-Hasta que terminó la clase- dice Harry.

-Si dormiste de principio a fin- dice Ron.

-Es algo más grande que yo- contesta denfendiéndose.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vemos más tarde?- dice de pronto Hermione.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunta Harry.

-A reunir información para los examenes, no como ustedes holgazanes.

-Te deseo suerte- dice Harry quien va a la Torre de gryffindor.

-Nos vemos Mione- se despide Ron y se va junto con su reconciliado amigo.

-Ahora si lo haces, no te arrepentirás- piensa en voz alta.

-¿Tienes miedo Granger?- dice una más conocida voz arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces?- pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Tienes algo que proponerme?- va directo al grano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no te he dicho nada.

-Hagamos un trato donde tendrás todas las facultades de proceder a voluntad, no me importa el modo, el método... aleja a Harry de Ron.

-Qué sorpresa sangre-sucia, no es que querías tanto al cara-rajada.

-Lo quiero, pero no puedo permitir que se quede con Ron, prefiero mil veces que ande contigo.

-Eso no se va a poder, porqué ya nada nos une.

-Están más que unidos, sólo que no deseas darte cuenta, finges no saberlo, eres un cobarde Malfoy- se intenta marchar.

-Alto Granger, qué obtengo si acepto el trato.

-Lo que me pidas.

-Tanto así lo amas que te tragas tu orgullo para aliarte con una serpiente.

-Llegaré hasta donde deba llegar, aceptas- ofrece su mano.

-Esto es un trato, de nada sirve si te arrepientes- estrecha su mano.

-Eso jamás- le respondió segura la castaña que dio media vuelta y se fue por un pasillo.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, todo volvía a ser como el principio- primero tengo que lavarme las manos.

Ron y Harry estaban sentados en un siilón cuando el moreno recuerda algo, muy desagrable.

-Tengo que ir al Despacho de Snape- dice sin ánimo.

-Te espero a que vuelves para ir para ir a la siguiente clase.

-Trataré de no demorarme mucho- se levanta del sillón y sale de la Torre de gryffindor hacia las mazmorras.

DESPACHO DE SNAPE...

Tocan la puerta...

-Pase Potter- dice el maestro.

-Profesor- no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando el hombre lo mira con unos ojos que helaban a cualquiera.

-Le encanta ser el centro de atención, le encanta que todo el mundo hable de usted y de sus grandes hazañas, pero esto acabó- se levantó de golpe de la silla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Qué le dolería más Potter, que gryffindor perdiera valiosos puntos, terminar los sábados de castigo o contarle las verdaderas intenciones de mi ahijado hacia su "persona".

-Diga lo que quiera.

-Empezaré por lo primero, 50 puntos menos para gryffindor, lo segundo, el sábado es el último día de detención, estoy harto de su innecesaria presencia, y por último, que le quede claro... para Draco, no eres nadie, no significas nada, sólo fueron revolcones carentes de importancia, sólo un juego... un sangre-pura jamás se enredaría con un media-sangre, menos con un Potter.

Esas palabras se atravesaron en el corazón de Harry como dardos al blanco, rompiendo, sangrando- reprimió el llanto.

-¿Duele Potter?, duele que alguien no bese el piso por donde pisas o que sea inmune a tus encantos- le dice con veneno.

-No me había dicho nada que yo no sepa.

-Se equivoca, saliendo este año de Hogwharts, Draco contraerá matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson.

Eso remató y desencadenó la furia del niño-que-vivió- ¿ya terminó?

-Si, puede retirarse.

Harry cerró la puerta y salió corriendo por los desolados pasillos , se sentía morir... algún pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse de él, que esos encuentros si habían importado, pero como siempre fue utilizado y desechado como un trapo viejo.

La torre de astronomía, fue un buen refugio, ahí dio rienda suelta a su dolor... gritó, lloró, buscaba respuestas a preguntas que fueron borradas, como él de su vida.

Así pasó la semana... Ron que se intentaba a acercar a Harry y éste se alejaba, Hermione que estudiaba para los examenes... Draco que esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse con Potter.

SÁBADO DE CASTIGO...

Harry a duras penas se arreglaba para su última detención con Malfoy.

Ron ya estaba listo para su salida a Hogsmade y Hermione leía un libro sentada en un sillón de la sala común.

-Ya me voy- dijo el pelirrojo, pero el moreno, sólo veía ausente por la ventana- estaba pensando que podríamos pasar las vacaciones juntos, piénsalo y cuando regrese me lo dices- salió de la piesa.

-A detención con Malfoy- sale de la piesa.

SLYTHERIN...

-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno Potter- sale del cuarto.

DESPACHO SNAPE...

Esta vez Severus no se encontraba en su despacho, pero si un alto de pergaminos.

-Al menos estaré ocupado- decía Harry.

-¿Decías Potter?- la clásica voz de Malfoy.

-Malfoy...

-Dime...

-Aquí están tus pergaminos- le dice apuntando a la mesa de al lado.

-Gracias- se sienta y pone una encima de la pierna del gry.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le dice despectivamente.

-No y tú- le responde subiendo su mano .

-¿Podrías quitar tu mano de mi entrepierna?- con la voz un poco tensa.

-¿Te molesta?- le responde acercando su rostro hasta sentir el calor de su aliento chocando con el oído del gry.

-Me molesta, porqué no debe pasar- se gira y sus labios son apresados por los del rubio- al principio se resistió e intentó alejarse, pero Draco todo un experto presionó y lo acercó aún más no queriendo que se marche nunca... se separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron a los ojos, esos que no engañaban y había pasión, lujuria contenida, como le fuego que lo abrazaba y le quitaba suevamente el bitle verde oscuro... le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, eso ya lo prendía a un calor incontrolable.

El pelinegro le quitó el bitle negro, se dejó abrazar y se estremeció, buscó sus labios para volver a besarlos, succionarlos, sentirlo suyo, como alguna vez soñó.

Harry fue recostado en el suelo y Draco encima de él, quien gemía al sentir su lengua en su torso, sus labios en su cuello, sus manos en sus piernas desnudas... se retorcía de deseo, aunque fuera la última vez, aunque Draco se casara con Pansy, en este momento es de él.

Lo penetró con suavidad, esperó a que se acostumbrara a la invasión, era tan estrecho, estaba tal como quería, sudado, gemiendo, deseando que avanzara, lo hizo, doloroso, intenso, placentero, tóxico, como una droga mortal.

-Draco- decía Harry entre gemidos.

-Harry- gritó y se derramó dentro de él y el gry entre ambos.

Aunque todo sea incierto...

Cuando logró regular su respiración, abrazó el cuerpo del pelinegro y le dice- sabía que no serías capaz de resistirte.

-¿Eres feliz ahora?- pregunta seriamente.

-Caíste aunque no querías.

-Saliendo de Hogwharts te casaras.

-Así que lo sabes todo león, todo este juego de quien juega con fuego.

-Lo se, el juego donde uno arderá impulsado por la seducción más baja y peligrosa.

-¿Qué piensas?- al notar que el gry veía a la nada.

-Lo que pasará más adelante.

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero te irás de vacaciones con la comadreja, ¿no?

-Si, me iré con Ron apenas terminen los examenes.

-¿Lo harás?- dice besando su cuello.

-Si no te importa- suspira ante el contacto.

-Deberías pensarlo, tal vez sean unas vacaciones inolvidables- rozando sus labios.

-Unas muy lejos de ti- aceptando el roce de labios.

-O tal vez esté más cerca de lo que crees- vuelven a unir sus labios en un juego desesperado por demostrar quien domidaba.

-Puedes ser tan fogoso cuando quieres.

-Lo soy, si me lo propongo- acariciando el desnudo torso.

-Entonces hagamos eterno este sábado de castigo.

-Más que castigo, mi paraíso...

FIN?

BONUS TRACK...

HOGSMADE...

Ron bebía una cerveza de mantequilla y Hermione lo acompañaba, de repente se acordó de...

-Mione, sabes, le pedí a Harry que pasara las vacaciones en mi casa, quiero acercarme más a él, tú lo entiendes.

-Lo se- fingiendo una sonrisa- no contaba con ese imprevisto, debería encontrar la manera de ir también.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para tus vacaciones?

-No lo se, en mi casa leyendo.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?, sabes que Ginny ha estado muy rebelde después de lo que tú-ya-sabes, no me escucha, necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo hablaré con ella, gracias por la invitación.

-De nada, gracias a ti.

-Tenía la oportunidad que necesitaba sólo faltaba un integrante más y estaría completo el círculo... aunque ya debe haber tomado cartas en el asunto... estoy segura, serán unas vacaciones muy animadas- bebió su trago de cerveza de mantequilla y ambos salen del local.

-Hay que volver a Hogwharts- dice Ron.

-Donde todo comenzará- dice Herm.

-Ahora sabré si Harry estará conmigo (n/a sigue soñando)

-Ni creas que permitiré eso Ron, ya lo verás- pensó- y dejaba que el pelirrojo siguiera en su nube de amor y caballos rosados.

"Quien juega con fuego de vacaciones", la segunda temporada, todo tiene un fin, éste no lo es, gracias por sus comentarios, besos y espero que me sigan apoyando , saludos, giovanetta-celeste


End file.
